I just want you
by Little Monkey Fanfic
Summary: Je me noie à mon tour dans ses yeux verts, son visage ne montre aucune imperfection et son petit sourire ferait craquer n'importe qui au monde. Je lui tends automatiquement ma main pour serrer la sienne. Sa main est douce et chaude mais ce contact me donne de légers frissons qui parcourent mon corps. Seriez-vous capable de résister à la tentation ? [Quinntana AU]
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir jeune chimpanzé de la jungle.

Me revoilà avec une fiction avec Quinn et Santana cette fois-ci.  
Ce premier chapitre met en place le début de l'histoire (voilà pourquoi il est tout petit.)  
On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

-Je ne possède pas Glee.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Narrateur Quinn.

Premier jour de vacances. Dieu que cela fait du bien! Personne pour vous donner des ordres, aucun travail à faire, aucune obligation de se lever très tôt le matin. Le paradis.

Ce que j'aime le plus pendant les vacances, ce sont les journées ensoleillées très chaudes, accompagnées d'un petit air frais qui vient vous rafraîchir lorsque vous êtes allongées sur une serviette de plage. La vue de la mer avec ses petites vagues qui vont et viennent, donnant envie d'aller se baigner dans cet eau claire. Le sable doux qui vous chatouille les pieds et la joie des enfants qui construisent un château de sable à côté de leurs parents. Un bar et un marchand de glace juste à quelques mètres de la plage. Comme je vous disais, c'est le paradis.

«Maman, je veux aller jouer!»

Du moins, c'est le paradis lorsque vous n'avez pas une petite fille de quatre ans qui gambade et court partout autour de vous pendant que vous êtes tranquillement allongée en train de lire un magasine people.

«Beth, mon cœur, Maman est occupée là, on a joué toute la journée, je suis fatiguée. Joue à côté, ne va pas te baigner sans moi et ne va pas trop loin surtout, je dois toujours être capable de te voir. D'accord ?»

Beth me fait signe de la tête et va jouer quelques mètres plus loin, pas trop loin comme je lui ai dit.  
Mon magasine fini, je le pose près de mes affaires. Je regarde Beth faire un château de sable juste en face de moi et décide de faire une petite sieste pour reprendre des forces.

* * *

Narrateur Santana.

Le soleil, la mer, la vue sur la plage et les femmes en maillot de bain ou topless. Que demander de plus? _Peut-être une belle demoiselle à mes côtés, oui, ce ne serait pas de refus._

Je suis installée sur ma chaise en hauteur qui me permet d'avoir vue sur la mer et ainsi vérifier que personne ne se noie. Il ne me reste qu'un petit quart d'heure avant d'avoir fini ma journée de travail. Il n'y a que très peu de monde aujourd'hui pour mon plus grand bonheur. Ce lundi est donc un jour plutôt calme pour un début de vacances. L'année dernière la plage était bondée dès le premier jour! Je regarde ma montre, impatiente de finir le boulot. Le soleil tape fort aujourd'hui, étant une latina je supporte plutôt bien la chaleur mais je donnerai n'importe quoi pour une douche bien fraîche.

L'heure m'indique enfin que mon premier jour est terminé. Résultat de ce premier jour de vacances : Personne ne s'est noyé ou a crié à l'aide.

«Au secouuurs !» _J'ai peut-être parlé trop vite_.

Une petite voix aiguë me sort de mes pensées. Je regarde attentivement d'où proviennent ces cris et je n'attends pas une seconde de plus pour sauter dans l'eau et attraper cette fillette apeurée, les larmes aux yeux. _Finalement je l'ai eu ma douche fraîche_. Lorsque j'arrive de nouveau sur terre je pose l'enfant à côté de ma chaise et l'enroule dans une serviette que je garde toujours près de celle-ci.

«Beth !»

J'aperçois une jeune femme blonde courir vers nous. Je suppose que c'est sa mère lorsque "Beth" lui répond un "Maman" suivi d'un "désolé".

« Mon dieu mon cœur ne me refait plus jamais peur comme ça!»

Je pose alors mes yeux sur le corps de cette blonde. Je peux vous dire qu'elle est vraiment magnifique, un corps fin et tonique et des formes proportionnées. _Comme je les aime_. Elle doit se rendre compte que je la fixe puisqu'elle se racle la gorge avant de me tendre sa main.

«Je suis Quinn, la mère de Beth. Et je voulais vous remercier pour avoir sauvé ma fille. Qui bien que je lui ai interdis est partie se baigner sans moi. Comment pourrais-je vous remercier? »

Mes yeux rencontrent les siens. Et Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai entendu que la première partie de sa phrase n'ayant pas fait attention à la suite. Je me noie à mon tour dans ses yeux verts, son visage ne montre aucune imperfection et son petit sourire ferait craquer n'importe qui au monde. Je lui tends automatiquement ma main et lui sers la sienne. Sa main est douce et chaude mais ce contact me donne de légers frissons qui parcourent mon corps.

Aucune de nous ne lâche la main de l'autre. Elle me regarde, elle aussi dans les yeux, attendant ma réponse.

«Santana. Et je ne fais que mon métier, mademoiselle.» Je lui souris chaleureusement et elle me rend un sourire timide, ses joues légèrement devenues roses.

 _Si je pouvais, je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus... Santana calme tes ardeurs!_

Nous nous regardons toujours toutes les deux, les yeux dans les yeux, nos mains toujours l'une dans l'autre. Mais cette connexion s'arrête brutalement, me donnant déjà un manque de chaleur, lorsqu'une petite voix nous sort de nos pensées.

«J'ai faim, maman! »

La jolie blonde soupire gentiment à sa fille et je ris doucement à cette vision. Elle porte toujours ce sourire timide tellement craquant et ne me regarde plus dans les yeux lorsqu'elle me demande d'une voix douce et légèrement hésitante:

«Est-ce que vous... vous accepteriez de venir avec nous, je vous offre la glace de votre choix. Pour... vous remercier bien-sur.»

* * *

A suivre !

Alors ce début ? Vous plait-il ? Je l'espère !  
N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, critiques, suggestions ou idées pour la suite! ;)

J'ai une petite idée de la suite de l'histoire mais si vous avez des petits trucs personnels que vous aimeriez voir dans la fiction dites le moi et j'essaierai de l'ajouter ;) Pour les chapitres je ne sais pas combien il y en aura.

On se dit à la semaine prochaine pour la suite mes petits ouistitis sauvages!

XX

-Little Monkey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir mes petits singes !**  
J'avais très envie d'écrire ce soir donc voilà la suite, nous allons découvrir comment se passe ce petit "rendez-vous" si on peut appeler ça comme cela. Mais d'abord réponse à vos commentaires!

Adeline : Ahah! Je pense que j'en ferais exprès également ;) Ooh, et je crois que je te kiffe aussi Ahah! Merci c'est très gentil en tout cas! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Et n'hésites surtout pas si tu as une envie de voir un truc spécial se passer ;)

Wili : Merci à toi! Et j'espère que cette suite te donnera également l'envie de continuer d'en savoir plus!

Mawakoi : Hihi, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire!

Merci à vos commentaires! On oublie souvent que ce sont les reviews qui nous nourrissent et nous donnent envie de continuer à écrire lorsque nous voyons que notre travail plait. Merci aussi à ceux qui me mettent en fav ou follow!

Allez je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et vous laisse lire la suite ! On se retrouve tout en bas jeune ouistiti des bois.

* * *

Chapitre 2 

Narrateur Quinn.

«Je suis Quinn, la mère de Beth. Et je voulais vous remercier pour avoir sauvé ma fille. Qui bien que je lui ai interdis est partie se baigner sans moi. Comment pourrais-je vous remercier?»

Elle me regarde dans les yeux, et je remarque qu'elle ne fait pas attention à ce que je lui dit, elle me tend sa main pour me serrer la mienne. Sa main est froide et légèrement encore mouillée. Je la regarde droit dans ses yeux couleur chocolat et j'attends impatiemment qu'elle me réponde.

«Santana. Et je ne fais que mon métier, mademoiselle.» Elle me sourit et je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver sublime. Je rougis face à sa réponse.

Ses yeux me fixent mais je ne peux m'arrêter de jeter quelques coups d'œil sur son corps qui ne demande qu'à être contemplé et touché. Ses cheveux bruns détachés et mouillés retombent sur ses épaules musclées par la natation. De petites gouttelettes d'eau glissent sur sa peau matte et bronzée et certaines de ces gouttes tombent le long de son décolleté. Elle porte un maillot de bain rouge une pièce. Un peu cliché mais un brin provocateur de sa part. Cependant ce maillot fait ressortir sa couleur de peau et ses formes tant envieuses. Je me concentre pour ne pas regarder sa poitrine généreuse et ses cuisses qui m'ont l'air douces et musclées. J'essaie de ne pas me faire repérer en train de la regarder et évite de regarder ce corps qui m'appelle, mais la tentation devient de plus en plus dure. Heureusement, Beth est là.

«J'ai faim, maman! »

Santana me lâche alors la main et je souris à Beth. La latina rit alors doucement et je tombe sous le charme de son rire. Je lui souris timidement et je ne sais pas d'où vient cette soudaine confiance mais je m'entends lui proposer, avec un peu de peur d'être rejetée :

«Est-ce que vous accepteriez de venir avec nous, je vous offre la glace de votre choix. Pour... vous remercier bien-sur.»

Elle arrête soudainement de me regarder dans les yeux et je me demande si elle devient timide ou si elle cherche juste une excuse pour refuser.

«Enfin, vous n'êtes pas obligée, je voulais juste vous reme-» Elle me coupe la parole et sa main se pose sur mon épaule. «Non non, du moins, oui.»

Voyant mon regard confus, elle me souris. «Oui j'accepte de venir avec vous. Après tout, qui pourrait refuser une glace gratuite ?» Je ris face à sa remarque et elle me fait un léger clin d'œil. «Je vais d'abord me changer, je suis encore trempée.» Elle fait un signe avec ses mains montrant son corps mouillé et cette fois-ci je n'arrive pas à enlever mes yeux de ce corps si envoûtant. Après tout, c'est elle qui me force à le regarder.

* * *

Je profite que Santana se change pour faire de même, entrant dans une cabine. Je mets un short en jean bleu ciel et un petit t-shirt blanc légèrement transparent laissant apparaître mon soutien-gorge noir, Beth remet sa robe beige de ce matin. Lorsque je sors, je vois Santana qui nous attendait devant. Elle porte elle aussi un short mais blanc, avec un débardeur blanc et quelques motifs de plumes en noirs que je trouve d'ailleurs très joli. Lorsque nous nous regardons, nos yeux se rencontrent une nouvelle fois et nous nous sourions timidement l'une à l'autre.

«Des glaaaaces!» Beth sautille et me prend la main, me tirant, pour me faire comprendre qu'elle a vraiment faim. Santana rigole et nous suit. Beth prend alors la main de Santana dans son autre main. «Beth..» Je regarde ma fille puis Santana inquiète de sa réaction. «C'est bon, Quinn. Cela ne me dérange pas.» Et elle nous sourit, à Beth et moi.

* * *

Nous arrivons rapidement au marchand de glace et au bar. Beth commande sa glace à la fraise et Santana hésite lorsqu'elle remarque que je ne prends pas de glace. Voyant l'impatience de Beth elle me dit:

« Allez vous asseoir je vous rejoins.» Un léger «Merci» s'échappe de la bouche de ma fille et je m'assois a ses cotés. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer Santana mais Beth reprends mon attention. «C'est ton amoureuse maman?» Je m'étouffe un peu, surprise de sa question et lorsque je suis capable de lui répondre je lui dit calmement. «Non ma puce. Nous nous connaissons même pas.» Elle fait une petite bouille de boudeuse avec un regard triste, puis commence à manger sa glace.

«Alors, je vous ai manqué?» Je sursaute et pose ma main sur mon cœur puis Santana s'assit en face de moi le sourire aux lèvres me murmurant un petit «Désolé..»

Je remarque qu'elle a pris une énorme coupole de glace avec deux cuillères et deux cafés. Elle me tend le café que je prends et pose la glace au milieu de la table. Je la questionne du regard.

«Vous n'aviez pas pris de glace. Et la frayeur que Beth vous a faites a dû vous fatiguer.»

Tout à coup, Beth me regarde un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Je lui tire la langue. Je souris à la brune et lui propose de nous tutoyer, ce qu'elle "accepte avec plaisir".

* * *

Lorsque nous avons tous fini de manger et que notre "rendez-vous" s'achève, je demande si Santana peut garder Beth (ayant maintenant confiance en cette femme) un petit moment et je m'absente quelques minutes aux toilettes ayant une envie pressante. Lorsque je reviens Santana et Beth gloussent ensemble. Cette image me laisse perplexe dans un premier temps, mais dans un second temps je les trouve toutes les deux très mignonnes comme cela. Je leur souris et sors mon porte monnaie pour aller payer mais la jolie brune pose sa main sur mon billet m'effleurant les doigts.

Ce contact m'électrise et j'ai tout d'un coup conscience de la chaleur que procure le soleil d'été et j'ai soudainement très chaud, je secoue donc mon t-shirt. Elle me sourit tendrement. «J'ai déjà réglé tout à l'heure, Quinn.»

* * *

Narrateur Santana.

Notre petite pause glace se passe calmement, nous discutons un peu de tout et de rien, nous posant l'une comme l'autre des questions pour apprendre à en connaitre un peu plus sur chacune, Beth nous regardant avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il faudra que je lui demande pourquoi elle nous sourit comme ça. Et le moment est venu lorsque Quinn s'absente au toilette.

J'appelle un serveur qui vient nous débarrasser et je lui donne l'argent de notre commande. Beth me rigole alors d'un coup.

«Pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça blondinette?» Elle me tire la langue sous son surnom et me dit à l'oreille. «Tu veux être l'amoureuse de ma maman? Parce que ma maman elle mérite quelqu'un de mieux que papa, elle mérite quelqu'un comme toi.» Je rougis un peu et lui souris, lui frottant ses cheveux pour l'embêter gentiment. «Tu es une petite fouine toi dit moi.» Puis nous rions ensemble.

Quinn nous rejoins alors et nous questionne du regard quand elle nous voit rire toutes les deux. Je la vois sortir un billet et pose délicatement ma main sur celui ci, effleurant légèrement ses petits doigts. Cela me démangeait de trop. Ce contact bien qu'il fut rapide me donne à nouveau des frissons, et je sens que Quinn est surprise par ce léger touché. Elle secoue son t-shirt et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire pensant que mon geste l'ai troublé. «J'ai déjà réglé tout à l'heure, Quinn.» Elle me regarde choquée et me demande pourquoi ce que je lui réponds par un simple haussement des épaules. Beth nous dit alors d'un ton fier: «Moi je sais.» Puis elle tire la langue à sa mère.

* * *

La journée se termine et nos chemins doivent malheureusement se séparer. J'aurai aimé passer plus de temps avec cette blonde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment mais aujourd'hui j'ai ressenti une connexion vraiment forte avec cette femme et sa fille. Et vous l'avez surement deviné, je ne suis pas indifférente à son charme.

Beth et Quinn me font la bise et nous restons un moment à nous regarder dans les yeux, aucune de nous ne bouge, nous restons immobiles, l'une en face de l'autre.

J'aimerai la revoir. Il me faut une excuse, un prétexte valable pour qu'elle ne puisse pas me rejeter. _Cherche santana, cherche._

«Quinn...Hum... je me demandais si on pouvait échanger nos numéros.» Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche. «Si je ne me trompe pas, tu me dois toujours une glace en quelque sorte...» Je lui souris narquoisement tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil rapide.

Elle me sourit timidement et secoue sa tête. «C'est vrai, tu n'as pas faux.»

Elle sort le sien et nous échangeons nos téléphones pour y mettre nos numéros. Elle me rend mon téléphone et je fais de même. Elle regarde son écran et éclate de rire. «"La bombe au maillot de bain rouge très sexy", ça va _San'_ les chevilles?» Elle me fait, à son tour, un clin d'œil.

 _Wow._ Non seulement sa façon de dire le nom que j'ai marqué dans son répertoire me fait perdre tout mes moyens mais en plus de cela le surnom qu'elle vient de me donner me procure une légère timidité, et mes joues rougissent, heureusement mes cheveux détachés me cachent un peu. C'est bien la première fois qu'une femme me met dans un état pareil.

«Je trouvais que cela reflétait parfaitement mon image de tout à l'heure, tu ne trouves pas?» Elle hausse un sourcil et me sourit. «Non, enfin si, oui. Oui je trouve mais de toute façon ce n'était pas la question.»

Voir Quinn bégayer et rougir me fait rire tendrement, mais je ne suis pas la seule puisque Beth rit avec moi. Notre conversation se coupe lorsque Quinn reçoit un appel. «Désolé je dois prendre cet appel. Beth on y va, _papa_ nous appelle.»

A ce moment, tout se mélange. Je ne sais réellement pas quoi penser, je me pose pleins de questions.  
Est-ce que Quinn est hétéro, ou bien même célibataire ?

J'ai peut-être eu faux sur toute la ligne.

Finalement est-ce que j'ai eu raison d'accepter cette glace?

Fin du chapitre 2.

* * *

Bouuum! Vous l'aviez pas vu venir hein? *Se prend des coups* Aie Aie !

(Désolé pour les fautes oubliées)

 **Bon** ! Que pensez-vous de ce qu'il va se passer ?  
N'hésitez pas à me dire vos pensées ou vos idées.  
Qui est le père? Que veut-il ? Est-ce que Quinn est toujours avec ?  
Comment va réagir Santana par la suite? Et qui va envoyer le premier SMS ?

La réponse au prochain chapitre ! (qui sera posté surement en fin de semaine ou début week-end!)

Des bisous mes petits singes de l'espace! Passez une bonne semaine!

XX

-Little Monkey.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir mes petits singes! Je tenais à m'excuser de l'attente de ce chapitre! Mes journées sont longues et ennuyante, je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire et quand je rentre le soir je n'ai qu'une envie aller me coucher!  
Bref! Le voilà enfin! Un rapprochement entre Quinn et Santana est en vu! Et pour me faire pardonner, il est plus long que les autres!

Réponse à vos commentaires: 

Krokmou: Je me fais pardonner dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira ;)

Adeline: Merci! Santana n'ai pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire! Plus d'infos sur Puck et Quinn au prochain chapitre. J'espère que mon histoire te plaît toujours autant!

Mawakoi: Merci c'est gentil. j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

CelTev: Merci beaucoup! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise. :)

Merci à vos commentaires, vous êtes des amours de petits singes.

Allez on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre petit ouistiti! 

* * *

Chapitre 3 

Narrateur Santana

Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis que j'ai rencontré cette blonde aux yeux verts. Deux jours durant lesquels je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle d'elle. Peut-être m'avait-elle oublié? Peut-être m'avait-elle invité à manger cette glace par simple politesse. Est-ce qu'elle attends mon message? A-t-elle envie de me revoir?

Trop de questions me tourmentent et je décide simplement d'écrire un message. Seulement, juste après l'avoir écrit, ma fierté me rit au nez et je décide dans un long soupire de supprimer mon message que je n'aurai donc pas envoyé. Je suis Santana Lopez, maître-nageuse/sauveteuse, avec un corps de déesse, je ne vais quand même pas me soumettre à une petite blonde qui ne sort de nulle part. Quand bien même elle a un jolie fessier.

Etant en jour de repos, je décide d'aller travailler mes muscles à la salle de sport une bonne heure et après m'être douchée, je vais au petit bar du coin, commander un café. La serveuse me sert donc mon café noir et me laisse la note. Je vérifie et remarque un numéro écrit au stylo. Cela ne me surprend même plus, j'ai tellement l'habitude que je suis plus surprise lorsqu'il n'y a pas de numéro.

Je finis mon café et dépose l'argent. Je mets le papier à la poubelle et sort de ce café. Je commence à rentrer chez moi. Lorsque je monte l'étage de l'immeuble (car oui je vis dans un immeuble. Du moins pour les vacances.) j'aperçois une chevelure blonde particulièrement familière. D'humeur taquine je l'aborde.

«-Bonsoir. Vous savez que vous ne devriez pas vous balader seule dans cette immeuble.» La blonde se retourne et affiche un énorme sourire. «- Oh, Santana!» Je sais déjà à l'avance qu'à cet instant c'est moi qui contrôle la situation, et je ne vais pas risquer de le perdre. «-Comment tu vas Quinn? J'ai attendu ton message tu sais.» Je lui fais un clin d'œil et je la vois regarder ses pieds, l'air timide. «J'attendais le tien aussi à vrai dire...»

Elle me lance un léger sourire et je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle enchaîne. «Tu sais quoi, pour me faire pardonner tu n'as qu'à venir demain soir. Je t'invite à dîner.» Excusez-moi. Ai-je le droit au 50/50? A l'appel à un ami?

Ma réponse aura une importance inimaginable. Dois-je céder à la tentation?

J'ai l'air de prendre tout mon temps car je la vois qui s'impatiente, jouant à entremêler ses doigts. Je décide de donner une réponse sans réfléchir et c'est un «D'accord.» qui sort de ma bouche. Je suis dans la merde. Il faut que je me reprenne. Elle sautille et me sourit me montrant sa dentition parfaite. Je n'ai qu'un envie, c'est d'y glisser ma langue dessus. _SANTANA!_ Je secoue ma tête.

«Disons, 20h? Ca te convient?» Je lui fais signe de la tête puis elle me dit au revoir. Je rentre dans mon appartement et elle fais de même. Maintenant je dois trouver quoi mettre pour demain. Mon téléphone sonne.

«Allo?

-Hey Satana, comment tu vas? Lord Tubbington m'a dit que tu avais trouvé chaussure à ton pied. Tiens tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il a fait!

-Hey Britt. Je vais bien et toi? Il a commencé à fumer?

-Exactement! Alors, ta princesse charmante?

-Brit, comment tu sais ça?

-La magie des licornes San.

-Je dois aller à un dîner demain soir, je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un rendez-vous mais j'ai bien l'intention de finir au lit.

-Tu ne changeras donc jamais San. Fonce, montre lui la magie des Lebaneses.

-Tu me feras toujours autant rire Brit.

-Je dois y aller, Lord commence à boire de l'alcool! Je rentrerais tard ce soir, mais je ne sais pas si je te verrais alors, bisous San!»

Brittany raccroche. Elle était partie voir ses parents aujourd'hui. Elle et moi étions ensemble durant le lycée. Après le bac nous avons pris des routes différentes et nos sentiments se sont estompés. Elle m'aura tout appris et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Il y a quelques mois nous nous sommes recroisées dans ma ville. On garde un très bon contact puisque nous vivons dans le même immeuble et parfois nous nous retrouvons au lit pour réduire nos pulsations et nos désirs inconscients. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les blondes.

* * *

Narrateur Quinn. 

Je me réveille tôt de façon à pouvoir tout préparer pour ce soir. Je veux que tout soit parfait. Je commence à préparer le tiramisu pour le dessert comme c'est le plat qui doit être au frigidaire le plus longtemps possible. Je prépare ma viande et mes pommes de terre. Je ne lui ai pas demandé ce qu'elle aimait ou si elle était allergique à quelque chose alors je lui envoie un message.

 **10:30 Moi:** Allergie, goût ou quelque chose à savoir pour le repas de ce soir?

 **10H31 De La bombe au maillot de bain rouge très sexy:** Nope. RAS. Tout me va. ;) Je ramène quelque chose?

Je souris à la vision du nom qu'elle avait mise lors de nos échanges de numéros. C'est vrai qu'elle était très sexy dans ce maillot de bain rouge. Je décide de la taquiner un peu.

 **10:31 Moi:** Juste ton -très- joli fessier, et ton maillot de bain rouge très sexy. ;)  
 **10:31 Moi:** Non je plaisante, juste toi.  
 **10:32 Moi:** Non pas que je trouve que tu n'as pas de belles fesses et que ton maillot n'était pas sexy.  
 **10:32 Moi:** Parce qu'ils le sont.  
 **10:32 Moi:** Ok je m'enfonce je vais aller faire le repas.

 **10:34 De La bombe au maillot de bain rouge très sexy:** Haha. Et en dessert?

 **10:34 Moi:** Tu veux moi?  
 **10:34 Moi:** QUOI* Correcteur automatique...

 **10:36 De La bombe au maillot de bain rouge très sexy:** Hmm, comme tu veux je n'ai pas de préférence. ;)  
 **10:36 De La bombe au maillot de bain rouge très sexy:** Bon je te laisse, j'ai des trucs à faire. ;)

Si son but était de me faire perdre mes moyens elle avait réussi.

Je fais donc tout cuire et les heures passent à une allure folle. La journée est déjà presque terminée. Il est 17:00 et je décide de me préparer. Je me douche pendant une demi-heure et m'habille. Un jean slim noir et un top blanc assez simple feront l'affaire. Les choses les plus simples sont parfois les meilleures. Un collier avec un pendentif de la même couleur que mes yeux et le tour est joué. Je décide de laisser mes cheveux détachés et les laisse tomber sur mes épaules. Un petit maquillage léger et simple et je suis prête. Il est 18:30. Je prépare la table, j'essaie de faire un truc joli sans trop me prendre la tête. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mal à l'aise, ou qu'elle me prenne pour une psychopathe. On ne se connaît presque pas.

Je vérifie la cuisson de la viande au four et décide de nettoyer l'appartement.

* * *

La sonnette retentit et je m'avance vers la porte. J'ouvre celle-ci et tombe nez à nez avec une brune. Et... _Wow_. Santana est sublime. J'ai l'air stupide dans mes vêtements là maintenant.

La belle brune porte une robe rouge, serrée, qui lui va parfaitement bien. Cette robe laisse apercevoir ses courbes de son corps et je peux ressentir la chaleur monter dans le mien.

Le maillot de bain lui aillait bien, mais alors cette robe, j'en reste bouche bée. Ses cheveux sont détachés et ondulés et elle porte un long collier qui, lorsque nous le poursuivons du regard, atterri sur sa poitrine. _Quinn arrête de fixer sa poitrine!_ Elle hausse un sourcil et un sourire provocateur se pose sur ses lèvres roses, elle a du mettre du rouge à lèvres. Je me demande quel gout il a. _Quinn reprends toi!_ Elle s'avance et me dépasse entrant dans le salon qui donne directement à la cuisine.

«Humm. Ca sent très bon.» Son petit gémissement à l'ai bénin mais les pulsations dans mon bas-ventre ne le sont pas. Elle se baisse pour regarder dans le four et j'aurai juré qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Je ne peux m'empêcher de poser mon regard sur son fessier qui ne demande qu'à être regardé. Et je crois que Santana le sait. «Prend une photo, ça dure plus longtemps.» Elle rit et je baisse les yeux, les joues roses. Si elle compte la jouer comme cela ce soir, je ne vais surement pas me laisser faire. «Santana je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt.» Je dois trouver une excuse le plus vite possible.

«Tu avais dit 20:00. Je suis à l'heure.» _Vite Quinn, vite_. «J'ai du déposer Beth chez son père. Je ne suis pas prête je n'ai pas encore été à la douche.» _Bien joué Quinn!_ Elle me regarde surprise et son regard change. «Oh. Hum, je peux t'attendre si tu veux. Je vais regarder la télé en attendant, ce n'est pas un problème.» J'acquiesse et court dans ma chambre chercher une robe mi provocante, mi classe. Trouvant la robe parfaite pour ce soir je file dans la salle de bain et me change.

* * *

Narrateur Santana. 

Après avoir regardé l'épisode de The 100 je décide de mettre la chaîne de musique. La chanson "I can't feel my face" de The Weeknd commence. J'adore cette musique. J'entends la porte de la chambre de Quinn s'ouvrir et mes yeux s'ouvrent d'un seul coup. Je savais que je perdrais à ce jeu. Quinn a une robe rose assez simple et un petite veste qui s'accorde parfaitement avec sa robe qui laisse apercevoir ses jambes. Tentation quand tu nous tiens. Mes yeux parcourent son corps sans aucune gêne. Elle m'a maté tout à l'heure alors je ne vois pas où est le mal.

Cependant elle est beaucoup plus rentre-dedans. «Tu veux une loupe?» Cherchant à être la plus provocante des deux, je regarde mon poignet et je lui lance: «Ma montre m'indique que tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtements.» Elle fronce les sourcils et me sourit. «J'en porte.» Je lui souris narquoisement et la regarde dans les yeux. «Oh. Elle doit surement être en avance de deux heures.»

Quinn rit et part dans un fou rire. Avec qui je l'accompagne. «C'était vraiment nulle Santana.» Me dit-elle entre deux rires.

«Tu es magnifique Quinn.» Je la vois rougir à mon compliment et un sourire timide se place sur ses lèvres. Le four se met à biper, nous faisant sortir toutes les deux de nos pensées. Quinn se dirige vers la cuisine et sors la viande du four. Un poulet roti. Je la suis et l'aide à remplir nos assiettes. Nous mangeons paisiblement. Parfois nous nous regardons juste sans dire un mot. Un court silence s'installe mais je ne le trouve pas gênant. Il est même reposant. Nous discutons un peu de nous-même. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur ses yeux alors que son décolleté ne fait que de m'appeler.

Je lui dis quelques blagues et la fait rire. J'adore lorsqu'elle rit.

* * *

Le dîner se passe à merveille et nous entamons maintenant le dessert. Son tiramisu était vraiment très bon et je lui fais remarquer. Elle me dit qu'elle me donnera la recette mais je lui réponds que j'en aurai pas besoin, que j'aurai juste à venir ici. Elle rougit encore une fois, Quinn est facilement déstabilisée avec moi. Et j'adore ça. Cela me montre que je lui fais de l'effet.

Après avoir dévorée le dessert je l'aide à débarrasser. Quand tout est propre je regarde mon téléphone. Un nouveau message.

 **23:14 De Britt-Britt :** Toujours pas de Santana à l'appart... La magie des licornes te souhaitent une agréable nuit. Fais pas de bruit demain matin!

Je rigole doucement à ce message et je vois Quinn avoir un regard différent. Une once de jalousie peut se voir sur son visage. Intéressant.

«Quelque chose ne va pas ?» Elle me regarde surprise et me répond froidement. «Nope. Tout va bien.» Je me sens obligée de jouer avec elle. «C'était ma colocataire qui me disait de ne pas faire de bruit cette nuit quand je rentrerais.» Je lui mens. Elle fait un petit «Oh.» Puis enchaîne d'un air timide mais légèrement charmeur. «Tu peux rester dormir ici si tu veux. Je veux dire ça évitera de faire du bruit avec les portes de l'immeuble. Je sais à quel point les claquements et grincements des portes peuvent être très dérangeant.» Elle m'a dit ça tellement vite que je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Du moins, si je sais. «Avec plaisir.» Elle me sourit et je lui souris en retour. «Tu veux aller dormir tout de suite?» Mon coté pervers m'empêche de comprendre sa question qui lui semblait si innocente et un sourire provocateur s'immisce sur mes lèvres pulpeuses qu'elle regarde, avec envie.

Ce soir, je ne vais surement pas dormir sur le canapé.

Et en effet, après quelques verres de vins gentiment proposés par la blonde, je la vois commencer à entrer dans mon jeu de séduction. De mon coté, l'alcool commence à faire son effet également. Nos regards se font de plus en plus déplacés et nous commençons à devenir de plus en plus proches.

Nous sommes sur son lit, en train de regarder un film, dont le nom ne me vient pas à l'esprit. Je ne suis pas très focalisée sur la télévision à vrai dire.

Je suis allongé sur le dos et Quinn a sa tête posée à quelques centimètres de ma poitrine et son souffle me chatouille de plus en plus. «Quinn.» Elle lève sa tête et mon regard se plonge dans ses yeux verts, je me noie quelques secondes avant de reprendre conscience et lui dire ce qui me gênait. Elle hausse les sourcils et me sourit narquoisement. Je hausse à mon tour un sourcil et lui renvoie mon sourire charmeur. Elle décide alors de se rapprocher et nos lèvres se frôlent. _Dios mio_. Comment puis-je résister à cette tentation?

Narrateur Quinn.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend mais à cet instant, lorsque Santana me dit que ma respiration la chatouillait, je n'ai pas pu me retenir et je l'ai embrassé. D'abord délicatement. Puis après quelques baisers j'entre-ouvre mes lèvres pour lui faire comprendre que je veux plus. Elle passe alors sa langue et nous entamons une bataille. Nos langues cherchant le contrôle. Je la laisse guider et elle passe au dessus de moi, se mettant à califourchon sur mes jambes. Je suis coincée. Nous continuons de nous embrasser et mes mains commencent à se balader de plus en plus sur le corps de la maître nageuse. Je peux sentir chaque muscle à travers sa robe. Sa robe qui devient de plus en plus gênante d'ailleurs. C'est pour cela que je place mes mains dans son dos et ouvre l'ouverture zip de sa robe. Elle sourit dans son baiser et je sais qu'elle a tout aussi envie de continuer ce que nous faisons. On enlève sa robe et elle la jette sur le sol. Tous s'enchaîne rapidement et je me retrouve en sous vêtements moi aussi. Nos caresses deviennent de plus en plus intimes. L'alcool me donne confiance de continuer mais lorsque Santana rapproche sa main de mon bas ventre, un stress me prend. Je n'ai jamais fais l'amour avec une fille. Aucune fille ne m'a vu nu. Je n'ai couché qu'une seule fois en faite. Avec Puck, quand il m'avait bourré. Et Beth est arrivée. Alors depuis je n'ai eu plus aucune relation sexuelle.

Narrateur Santana.  
  
( **Rating T+ / M** )

Quinn me regarde la peur sur son visage se lit et je tente de la rassurer, j'essaie de ne pas la bousculer et lui demande si elle veut que je continue. Elle me fait oui de tête alors je continue doucement pour pouvoir arrêter à tout moment si Quinn change d'avis. Ce qu'elle ne fait pas.

Alors je commence à enlever son soutien-gorge et embrasse ses deux seins qui fait courber le dos de la blonde. Sa respiration accélère. Elle gémit doucement et je commence à descendre le long de son ventre jusqu'à atteindre sa zone de plaisir particulièrement humide si j'en crois à la vision de sa culotte. J'enlève le tissu qui la gêne et un sourire satisfait se dessine sur mes lèvres. «Santana, ne te moque pas.» Me moquer? Je n'oserai jamais me moquer d'elle. Je lui dis et la rassure que cette vision me remplie encore plus d'envie. Quinn a la particularité d'avoir les petites lèvres plus grandes que les grandes lèvres et inversement au niveau de son sexe. Je trouve cela très sexy. Peu de mes conquêtes avait cette particularité. Je m'empresse de mordiller tendrement ses petites lèvres qui dépassent donc et sa boule de nerfs en même temps. Quinn se tortille dans tous les sens et son plaisir monte de plus en plus. Je commence alors à laisser jouer mes doigts et les fait rentrer doucement puis commence des vas et viens. Sa réaction montre que cela lui plait. Beaucoup.

«Santana, s'il te plait. Plus.. Plus vite.» Ces désirs sont des ordres. J'accélère le rythme et elle joue des hanches pour accentuer son plaisir. Elle atteint rapidement l'orgasme et crie mon nom.

Si demain je n'ai aucune plainte de l'immeuble se plaignant du bruit, c'est que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance.

Sa respiration commence à reprendre son rythme normal et je l'embrasse de nouveau sur ses lèvres si tentantes. Je la prends dans mes bras et l'une comme l'autre nous nous endormons dans cette position. D'habitude je ne reste jamais dormir chez mes partenaires mais cette fois je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas envie de la laisser là. Peut-être est-ce à cause de l'alcool.

 **(Fin rating T+M)**

* * *

Narrateur Santana. 

Je me réveille doucement, la tête brûlante et une sensation de fatigue qui m'est familière lorsque j'ai une bonne gueule de bois. J'ouvre délicatement mes yeux afin qu'ils s'adaptent à la lumière et je me retourne. Je vois Quinn dormir encore, nue, je décide de la réveiller en douceur mais me prend un coup de coude dans la face. Rien de mieux pour démarrer une journée. Je l'entends se plaindre de la douleur et je rigole pensant qu'elle vient de se faire mal en me tapant. Elle grogne et je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver cela sexy.

Elle se réveille tranquillement puis me fait face. On se sourit et je décide de me lever pour préparer le petit déjeuner mais Quinn me devance et file chercher nos cafés et à manger.

Je décide de m'asseoir sur le lit en l'attendant et d'observer sa chambre. Elle est petite et pas très personnelle. Seuls des livres et des cahiers sont posés sur un bureau. Étrange. Elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle travaillait chez elle. Je décide de jeter un coup d'œil, vous connaissez la curiosité de Santana Lopez. Je vois des formules avec des chiffres, des lettres, tout ce que je n'aimais pas au lycée. Je me demande bien pourquoi elle a des livres d'école sur son bureau. Beth n'a pas pu grandir en deux jours tout de même!

Quinn entre dans la chambre et elle me regarde bouquiner un livre de maths. «Beth est à la fac? Je ne savais pas que ça grandissait aussi vite ces petites choses.» Ma remarque n'a pas l'air de la faire rire.

Elle me regarde d'un air sérieux et me dit: «Santana il faut que je dise quelque chose.»

Fin chapitre 3

* * *

Désolé pour les fautes oubliées!

Et voilà! Mais.. à qui sont ces livres? ;)  
Pleins de nouvelles surprenantes au prochain chapitre !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire vos ressentis, vos moments préférés et ceux qui vous ont moins plu.

Je ne peux pas vous dire de date pour le prochain chapitre malheureusement, mais j'essaierai de publier avant les vacances!

Bisous mes petits Monkey!

XX  
-Little Monkey.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir mes petits singes ! Tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser du temps d'attente! J'étais débordée et l'inspiration n'étais pas non plus présente. Mais j'ai réussi à faire quelque chose de potable (j'espère). Donc voilà la suite, espérant que cela vous plaise. (même si c'est plutôt tristounet pour ce chapitre.)

CelTev: Et oui! Merci de ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Adeline: Je sais d'avance que tu vas me détester pour ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il te plaira tout de même. Merci de ton commentaire! :)

Krokmou: Désolée pour la migraine, le syndrome de la page blanche m'attaque en ce moment! Haha! Bonne déduction! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. :)

Mawakoi: Haha, mais non ne t'en fais pas! XD Bonne déduction également! Merci de ton commentaire.

Pateketchup: Haha! Ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire! (ton pseudo aussi d'ailleurs) et je te laisse découvrir cela!

Voilà, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre les ouistitis!

* * *

Chapitre 4 

Narrateur Quinn. 

Santana me regarde, impatiente, nerveuse, inquiète. Je peux voir dans son regard une once d'impatience et d'énervement. Elle commence à croiser les bras et murmure «No me gusta» doucement mais assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre.

Je ne sais pas par où commencer, ni comment lui avouer. J'ai peur de sa réaction. Mais si elle me rejette je l'aurais entièrement mérité.

Je me racle la gorge et entame mes explications.

«Bon. Tu sais que Beth est ma fille. Et qu'elle vient tout juste d'avoir quatre ans. Je l'ai eu à mes quinze ans. Je sais que c'est très jeune et qu'elle était un accident, je sais que j'ai fais d'énormes conneries étant jeune. Se bourrer la gueule et coucher avec son meilleur ami de l'époque étant la pire. Mais aujourd'hui je suis fière de ma fille et je l'aime plus que tout. Son père et moi, nous nous partageons la garde. Je suis en vacances et je passe le bac bientôt. J'ai eu du retard du fait que je sois enceinte. Mon père n'a pas du tout apprécié et il m'a mise à la rue. J'étais hébergée chez Puck, le père, donc. Et j'ai redoublé ma seconde. Je ne veux pas redoubler une fois encore, alors je révise mes cours... Mon adolescence a été très dur mais aujourd'hui je m'en sors plutôt bien.»

Santana me regarde toujours sans rien dire, me laissant dans incertitude la plus totale. Aucune expression ne se dégage de son si beau visage. Elle lève alors la tête.

«Dios mio, Quinn. J'ai vingt-cinq.» me dit-elle doucement. Je fronce les sourcils. «Et alors? Ce n'est que six ans d'écart. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais mineure. Je vais avoir dix-neuf ans.» Elle rit nerveusement. «Heureusement! J'aurais pu aller en prison si tu n'avais pas eu la majorité!»

Je hausse le ton. «Mais je suis majeure, donc je ne vois pas où est le problème, je ne t'ai pas menti!» Elle s'énerve et lève les bras au ciel. «Le problème est que tu es beaucoup trop jeune. Que tu as une fille avec "Puck" et que tu passes le Bac cette année.»

Je ne comprends pas son raisonnement et mon côté 'reine des glaces' prend le dessus. «La voilà, la raison. Tu me juges parce que j'ai une fille à mon age. Tu ne sais pas tous les problèmes que cela m'a causé, Santana. Tu ne sais rien de moi. Je pensais que tu étais différente des autres, mais tu es strictement pareil.»

«Je ne te juge pas Quinn. C'est juste que j'ai passé l'age pour ça. Tu vas avoir seulement dix-neuf ans, tu vas vouloir t'amuser, faire des expériences, et toutes les choses que l'on fait quand on est majeure. J'ai passé cette phase, Quinn, je ne suis plus une gamine.»

 **Narrateur Santana.**

Mierda. Pourquoi j'ai employé ce mot? Ce n'étais pas ce que je voulais dire.

«Une gamine?»

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle enchaîne rapidement.

«Tu penses que je ne suis pas assez mature pour toi? Tu crois que je suis encore une gamine? J'ai perdu la chance de m'amuser ou faire des expériences quand j'ai eu Beth. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point elle m'a demandé de grandir pour pouvoir m'occuper correctement d'elle. J'ai sacrifié une année d'étude pour elle. J'ai sacrifié mes soirées, mes nuits lorsqu'elle pleurait, et mes journées de cours lorsqu'elle avait besoin de toi, c'est à dire tous les jours. Personne n'étais présent pour moi quand j'en ai eu besoin.» Elle me pointe du doigt. «Ne veux-tu pas retrouver cette chance, de t'amuser et toutes les autres choses que tu n'as pas pu faite depuis Beth?»

Elle me répond calmement cette fois. «Je veux juste que Beth soit heureuse, que je le sois et que j'ai mon bac. Je ne veux rien d'autre que le bonheur, Santana.»

 _Ne cède pas Santana. Tu sais très bien que tout cela n' apportera rien de bon._

«Et bien, je suis désolé, mais je ne peut pas te rendre heureuse. Tu devrais peut-être appeler Puck. C'est le père de ta fille, après tout.» Elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier et me jette un regard noir. «Alors c'est ça. Tu as pu tirer ton coup, tu m'as bien _baisé_ comme il faut et maintenant tu pars. C'est ça?!»

Je reste calme et fait de mon mieux pour ne pas faire que Snixx prenne l'avantage. Je me concentre pleinement sur quelque chose qui pourrait me calmer, fermant les yeux.

Et à ce moment précis il n'y a que le souvenir de la veille qui me vient à l'esprit pour réussir à me détendre. Le souvenir de sa respiration haletante contre mon cou, sa main poignante qui m'agrippait mes cheveux pendant que je m'insérais en elle. Le souvenir de sa peau contre la mienne, de ses lèvres si douces et si tentantes contre les miennes pleine d'envie. La sensation que mon bas-ventre me procurait lorsque je ressentais qu'elle arrivait à l'orgasme, et enfin le souvenir de sa voix perçante, le souvenir de ses cris.

Mais comment garder le contrôle de moi-même maintenant que je n'ai qu'une envie, lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser?

Je me racle la gorge et la seule solution que je trouve et de lui donner raison. «Exactement Quinn.» Et elle n'attend pas avant de me donner une énorme gifle. Seulement, je n'aurai pas imaginer qu'après cela, elle se serait mise à pleurer et crier devenant presque incontrôlable, son corps tremblant, ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues faisant apparaître des traces de maquillages noires.

Sa voix se brise lorsqu'elle me hurle. «Dégage! DÉGAGE!» Je n'arrive pas à rester en place, mon corps menace de craquer et de la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que tout ira bien mais à la place je m'en vais, murmurant un «Je suis désolée.» aussi léger qu'une plume, qu'elle n'aura surement pas entendu. Et c'est seulement lorsque je ferme la porte d'entrée de son appartement que je m'écroule contre celle-ci.

* * *

 **Narrateur Quinn.**

«Exactement Quinn.»

Ses mots raisonnent, encore et encore, hantant mes pensées, jour et nuit. Et c'est plutôt ironique parce que c'est souvent lorsque nous sommes trahies que les meilleurs moments passés ensemble me reviennent en tête. Et c'est ainsi que je me pose des centaines de questions.

Comment ai-je pu me laisser tenter par cette femme. Comment ai-je pu penser qu'elle serait intéressée par une pauvre fille comme moi.

Et tous nos fous rires, nos compliments et nos rougeurs et nos sourires deviennent alors qu'un souvenir douloureux. Je ne pensais pas être autant attirée par cette latina, j'aurai juré qu'il y avait une connexion entre elle et moi. J'ai du me tromper.

Je décide de réviser mais mon cerveau n'arrête pas de se repasser la scène de la veille, encore et encore, en boucle. Je pose mes bouquins et me laisse vivre, allongée sur mon lit, le regard au plafond. Je ferme les yeux et m'endort. Il y a encore son odeur sur les draps.

 **Une semaine plus tard.**

Déjà plus de la moitié de mes vacances sont passées et le bac approche de plus en plus. Cela fait une semaine que je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Santana. C'est très dur de ne pas aller la voir sachant qu'elle habite qu'à quelques mètres de chez moi. Et c'est encore plus difficile de ne pas aller la voir quand j'entends, chaque soir, des gémissements et des cris de filles différentes, qui vient chez elle passer la nuit et repartir le lendemain matin.

Je me rends alors compte que finalement elle est passée à autre chose et que je n'étais qu'une prétendante de plus qu'elle a réussi à avoir. Je me sens stupide et utilisée et cela me met en colère. Je ne supporte plus le fait d'entendre ces filles et une jalousie se fait sentir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à me détacher de cette brune. Entendre Santana coucher avec d'autres filles me donne une rage incontrôlable et l'envie de pleurer me prend.

J'aurai pleuré toute la nuit. On ne peut pas être plus pathétique que ça. _Bravo Quinn, tu as encore réussi à gâcher ta vie._

Je me lève afin de déjeuner mais je m'aperçois que je n'ai plus de lait, ni de café. Si je n'étais pas assez énervée, voilà quelque chose qui me met encore plus en rogne. Je m'habille alors pour aller faire quelques courses quand mon téléphone sonne.

«-Puck? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?» Il ne manquait plus que lui...

«-Bonjour à toi aussi Quinn.»

«-Puck.» Je m'impatiente.

«-Ecoute j'aurai besoin d'un service, il faut que tu reprennes la petite aujourd'hui, et jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.» Il a le don pour m'énerver.

«-Puck, tu sais très bien que je passe le bac dans trois mois! Il faut que je révise! Tu te souviens, j'ai raté une année par ta faute!» Je cris au téléphone relâchant ainsi un peu de ma colère.

«-Quinn, je suis désolé mais je travaille moi aussi pour pouvoir payer ce que ton bébé à besoin!»

«-Notre! Notre bébé! Et elle s'appelle Beth, d'accord?! Et j'en ai marre que tu trouves toujours des excuses pour ne pas la prendre.»

«-Ecoute, Q. Je suis désolé, ok? Mais c'est vraiment urgent. Je te la ramène dans deux heures, le temps de faire la route.»

Et il raccroche. Je craque. Je me met à pleurer et cela me permet d'évacuer toute la tension que j'éprouve en ce moment. Je soupire lorsque je croise mon reflet sur le miroir qui ne montre qu'une personne désespérée et prends mes clefs. J'ai toujours des courses à faire après tout.

Au moment où j'ouvre la porte, je vois Santana -en sous-vêtements- adossée contre l'encadrement de sa porte, elle me remarque et me fixe, portant un regard vide, pendant qu'une petite blonde sort de son appartement, elle a l'air assez énervée et une autre blonde y entre.

* * *

 **La veille.**

 **Narrateur Santana**

Il est bientôt minuit et je suis encore à ce bar. Le même bar qu'hier et qu'avant-hier. Je consomme les mêmes boissons alcoolisées, je suis assise à la même place et je vais choisir une nouvelle proie comme à chaque fois. J'essaie, du mieux que je peux, d'oublier Quinn. Et si pour cela, je dois me taper une nouvelle fille chaque soir, alors je le ferais.

Je commande un énième verre et une blonde vient s'installer juste à côté de moi. Elle a surement choisie cette place exprès puisque tous les tabourets étaient vides. Elle demande un verre au serveur et me jette un regard séducteur. Je n'aurai pas besoin de faire d'effort, ce soir, c'est déjà dans la poche. Je lui souris et le barman lui prépare sa boisson.

Elle prend sa paille à sa bouche et commence à boire, tout en me regardant. J'hausse alors un sourcil et mon sourire devient alors aussi séducteur que le sien. L'alcool commence à faire son effet et mon corps s'enflamme au fur et à mesure que j'enchaîne les verres. La blonde me tend sa main et me murmure son prénom que je peine à entendre avec la musique du bar. «Kitty.» Je prends alors sa main que j'embrasse et lui dit à mon tour «Santana.» d'une voix rauque qui se veut sexy.

Elle termine son verre et en commande un autre. Nous discutons un peu mais rapidement la conversation m'ennuie et l'alcool me monte au cerveau. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de m'échapper de cette fille qui devient de plus en plus ennuyante. «Il faut que j'aille au toilettes.». Je m'éclipse en direction des WC et libère ma vessie. Je me lave les mains et ouvre la porte pour repartir. Mais au moment où ma main se pose sur la poignée, celle-ci s'ouvre et je tombe nez à nez avec cette blonde que je tentais d'esquiver. «Tu me manquais.» Sa voix m'informe qu'elle est maintenant complètement bourrée et je mentirai si je disais que je ne l'étais pas un peu moi même également.

Elle n'attend pas une seconde de plus et me plaque au mur d'en face déposant ses lèvres contre les miennes d'un geste agressif. Je réponds à son baiser moi aussi violemment. Aucune douceur ne sera transmise de ma part, ce soir. Je la soulève en posant mes mains sur ses fesses. Elle mord finalement ma lèvre inférieur et l'envie de la prendre me vient.

Je ne veux pas faire cela ici alors je la dépose au sol et lui demande de me suivre. Je n'ai aucune responsabilité en conduisant à moitié ivre jusqu'à chez moi, heureusement ce n'est pas loin et je parviens à mon appartement sans aucun accident. Nous montons les marches le plus vite possible et j'ouvre la porte malgré la vision trouble que l'alcool m'a donné. Dès que la porte est fermée, je la plaque sur celle-ci et reprend là où j'en étais. Je la soulève donc encore, cherchant à la stabiliser sous mes mains et je commence à l'embrasser toujours rapidement, toujours agressivement. Je continue à descendre jusqu'à atteindre son cou et commence à sucer cet endroit tout en la mordillant de temps en temps. Je ne cherche pas à marquer mon territoire mais juste à l'allumer. Ce qui fonctionne plutôt bien puisque des gémissements se font entendre. Elle me demande plus, alors je l'emmène sur mon lit où je la dépose sans délicatesse et me met directement à califourchon sur elle, je reste sur son point sensible et elle se déshabille en même temps, pour ma part je garde mes vêtements et l'aide à enlever ses derniers bouts de tissus qui restaient.

 **(Rating T+/M)  
** La blonde gémit de plus en plus et me demande qu'une chose, de la prendre. Mais à cet instant, je me rend compte de ce que je fais et voir le visage de Kitty m'enlève tout désir. Je la retourne alors afin de ne plus pouvoir regarder son visage et elle se retrouve sur le ventre, me tournant le dos. Sa chevelure me rappelle alors une certaine blonde et l'image de Quinn remplace alors celle de Kitty. C'est ainsi que mes doigts entrent dans l'aire de plaisir de la blonde et que mes mouvements s'intensifient. Je vais plus loin et plus vite. Ma colère et mon désir se mélangent et je me retrouve à penser à Quinn pendant que mes doigts sont dans l'intimité d'une autre blonde. Ma conquête s'approche du moment fatidique et ses cris de plaisir deviennent de plus en plus fréquents et forts, tout l'immeuble a surement dû l'entendre.

Elle me demande de ne pas m'arrêter et de continuer encore et encore. Mon poignet commence à faiblir et je termine d'un long et brusque mouvement qui lui donne alors son orgasme qu'elle fait partager encore une fois à tout l'immeuble. Son corps autrefois tremblant et sa respiration haletante se calme pendant quelques minutes avant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Je m'allonge à coté reprenant moi aussi mes esprits. Le visage de Quinn disparaît aussitôt que Kitty vient m'embrasser. Je la repousse et elle ne comprend pas. «Je suis fatiguée, on dort.» C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question alors elle me dit un simple «D'accord.» suivit d'un sourire. Je me mets en sous-vêtements et me place sous les draps. «Comment je vais pouvoir te résister?» Je ris mais c'est un rire forcé qui sort de ma bouche.  
 **(Fin Rating T+/M)**

Je m'endors essayant à tout pris de ne pas penser à Quinn.  
Kitty m'enlace et je me laisse faire, ne trouvant pas la force de la rejeter encore une fois.

Le lendemain matin, Kitty se trouve sur ma poitrine, son bras autour de ma taille et sa jambe droite au dessus des miennes. Je la décale et me lève, me prenant la tête par les mains, une méchante gueule de bois se présente pour la journée. Je me dirige vers la cuisine me préparant un cachet d'aspirine que je prends immédiatement. Une petite tête blonde se montre et la réalité me frappe. Je regarde mon téléphone et voit un message de Brittany, m'indiquant qu'elle ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Je décide donc de faire partir ma conquête. «Tu dois y aller.» Elle fronce les sourcils. «Comment ça?» Je lui dit alors d'un ton plutôt froid. «Ecoute, on s'est bien amusé, mais maintenant j'attends quelqu'un et la journée va commencer, donc tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. »

Après avoir essuyée quelques insultes je réussie à la faire se rhabiller et je la dirige à la porte. Lorsque j'ouvre ma porte et que Kitty me crie encore quelques méchancetés je m'adosse à l'encadrement, attendant que celle-ci parte. Alors qu'elle se décide enfin à s'en aller, j'aperçois Quinn qui ouvre elle aussi sa porte. Elle a l'air autant fatiguée que moi, et ses yeux rouges me montre qu'elle a pleuré toute la nuit.

 _Qu'ai-je fait?_

Fin du chapitre 4.

* * *

(désolée pour les fautes oubliées.)

Et voilà. Je sais que ce chapitre n'était pas très long et qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose. J'essaierai de me rattraper la prochaine fois! Je manque un peu d'inspiration ces derniers temps, les cours me prenant tout mon temps libre n'aidant pas non plus. Mais bon je suis enfin en vacances donc j'essaierai de vous faire un plus long chapitre!

En attendant, dites moi si vous avez aimé ce chapitre et comment pensez-vous que cette histoire va finir? Quinn et Santana vont elles avoir une conversation? Un petit indice, au prochain chapitre, nous aurons la présence de Puck, Brittany et Kurt et Rachel! Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien venir ici? La réponse au prochain chapitre!

Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et du courage pour ceux qui travaillent encore.

XX

-Little Monkey. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir les ouistitis!**

Tout d'abord désolée de l'attente... Je n'étais absolument pas inspirée du tout! Et je suis débordée en ce moment alors c'était dur de trouver du temps! Ce court chapitre n'est pas mon préféré, mais j'aime bien la fin.. *sourire au coin* Je vous laisse découvrir ce petit chapitre et je vous retrouve en bas!

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Narrateur Santana.**

j'aperçois Quinn qui ouvre elle aussi sa porte. Elle a l'air autant fatiguée que moi, et ses yeux rougies montrent qu'elle a pleuré toute la nuit.

Qu'ais-je fait?

Depuis que j'ai rejeté Quinn, j'enchaîne conquête sur conquête, au fond peut-être que la blonde avait raison, je ne suis bonne qu'au relation d'un soir. Je trouve une fille à peu près potable, bien qu'au fond je m'en moque si je la trouve belle ou non, je la ramène et fait mon affaire puis le lendemain je la rejette. Brittany ne comprend pas mon comportement et je n'arrive pas à lui expliquer la situation. Comment lui dire que j'ai couché avec une lycéenne qui va passer son bac et que cette blonde hante mes pensées jours et nuits, que j'essaie de l'oublier en couchant avec d'autres filles? En parlant du loup, la voilà qui entre a l'appart. Je regarde une dernière fois Quinn qui part de son appart et je rentre enfin dans le mien.

«Bien dormi?» Brittany me regarde avec son sourire toujours agréable à recevoir. «Ca peut aller.» Elle acquiesce et s'assoit à coté de moi sur le canapé ou je suis en train de boire mon café.

«Au faite, Rachel et Kurt vont passer dans trente secondes.» _Super.._ «Brit tu sais très bien que je ne les apprécie pas.» La blonde s'énerve. «Tu ne veux jamais qu'ils viennent mais moi j'ai envie de les voir! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin? Ca fait une semaine que t'es un vrai boulet, toujours à crier et à faire la tête!» Je m'énerve à mon tour. «C'est Quinn. Je sais pas quoi faire putain!» Et voilà maintenant je ne peux plus faire marche arrière, je vais devoir lui expliquer. Sa colère semble prendre une autre forme. Elle semble ne pas comprendre. Au moment où j'allais m'ouvrir à Brittany la sonnette retentit. «J'y vais.» Brittany ouvre la porte et Kurt et Rachel entrent alors.

Je déclare mon ennuie en soupirant et vais -par politesse- les saluer.

«Ouh là! Dit moi Santana, tu as mangé un zombie ou bien?» _Toujours autant marrant Porcelaine._. Je ne lui réponds pas et lui envoie un regard noir à la place. Rachel me regarde tristement et ne dit rien. Il faut dire que je lui en fais baver à chaque fois qu'elle venait chez Britt. Kurt et Brittany partent à la cuisine et Rachel me fixe.

«Tu vas bien?» _Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?_ «Oui.» Je lui mens. Elle soupire sachant que je lui dis un mensonge. Je vais dans ma chambre le temps que les deux BFF décident enfin de partir.

* * *

 **Narrateur Quinn.**

Après avoir été faire quelques courses je rentre enfin chez moi, je vais pouvoir déjeuner tranquillement. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais.

Lorsque je monte les escaliers et que j'arrive devant ma porte j'aperçois une tête famillière. Rachel. Avec Santana et deux autres personnes que je ne connais pas.

«Quinn?!» La petite juive me saute alors au cou. «Hey, Rachel. Que fais-tu ici?» Elle me sourit et je peux voir le questionnement sur les visages des autres personnes. «Je suis venue m'installer ici, avec Kurt, figure toi! Et je venais voir des amis. Tu es toujours aussi belle, dit-moi. Comment va Beth?» Wow elle n'a pas changé. Je me demande comment elle fait pour parler aussi vite. «Beth va bien merci.»

La blonde qui me regardait avec un énorme sourire nous dit alors, d'un ton bien trop enthousiaste. «On a qu'à tous aller déjeuner au Breadsticks!» Santana montre alors son désaccord. «Non merci, j'ai déjà mangé.» Kurt lui dit. «C'est vrai qu'on a croisé une petite blonde en colère descendre les escaliers, te maudissant. On avait parié que c'était de ta faute.» _Ça doit surement l'autre fille avec qui elle a couché..._ Rachel lui jette un regard noir et Kurt lève les bras pour dire "je n'ai rien fait". Brittany lui demande alors avec une petite voix vraiment mignonne. Qui fait accepter la latina.

Cependant, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de passer un repas avec celle qui hante mes journées et je décline l'offre. «Je suis désolée, mais j'attends Beth, Puck doit me l'amener.» Rachel trouve une solution. Elle trouve toujours réponse à tout cette fille, parfois cela est vraiment énervant. « Et bien dit lui qu'il attende un peu plus longtemps. C'est pas loin, c'est à peine à 10 minutes. Allez Quinn, ça fait tellement longtemps!» Je soupire et finis par accepter. Après tout si cela permet d'énerver Puck, je suis preneuse.

Nous partons donc en direction du petit restaurant. C'est Rachel qui conduit, Kurt et à coté d'elle chantant un duo et je suis entre Santana et Brittany à l'arrière. La brune ne me parle pas et semble gênée. Britany quant à elle me pose des milliers de questions. «Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait tomber enceinte si on faisait l'amour avec une fille.» Je lève un sourcil et commence à lui demander ce qu'elle veut dire mais Santana me coupe. «Non Britt, seulement avec un garçon.» La blonde semble perdue. «Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais cou-» Santana se précipite. «On a dit qu'on parlait pas de ça, hein Britt.» La situation devient gênante. _Santana aurait parlé de moi à Britany? Étrange._

Heureusement la route n'est pas longue et nous arrivons devant le BreadStick rapidement. Nous nous asseyons à une table, Rachel est à coté de moi avec Kurt et Santana à l'autre bout de la table.

Cependant après quelques minutes seulement Santana décide de partir.

«Tu devrais la suivre...» Rachel me regarde, l'air inquiet. «Je ne vois pas pourquoi.» lui répondis-je, têtue.

* * *

 **Narrateur Santana.**

Rachel et Quinn discutent pendant des heures pendant que Brittany n'arrête pas de me faire signe, me donnant des coups de pieds ou de coude afin de me faire parler. Je ne cède pas à mon amie et décide même de rentrer. «Bon, je dois aller travailler, à ce soir Brit.» Je ne dis pas au revoir aux autres qui sont dans une discussion qui semble très intéressante et part.

La vue de Quinn qui m'ignorait m'avait donné envie de vomir.

Arrivée devant l'appartement j'aperçois un crétin avec un rat mort sur la tête frapper à la porte de Quinn.

«Tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas là idiot, alors arrête de taper tu m'en donnes mal au crâne!»

Il se retourne alors et je vois une petite tête blonde.

«Satana!» Beth... Alors c'était lui son père... Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas hérité de ses traits...

Puck me regarde alors différemment et pose sa fille par terre. Beth vient câliner ma jambe.

«Bonjour, je peux vous laisser ma fille un instant le temps que sa mère arrive? Elle a l'air de vous connaître donc je vous fais confiance. Merci!» Et il part. Il a de la chance que je ne sois pas un kidnappeur d'enfant ou je ne sais quoi...

Je passe une petite demie-heure à jouer avec Beth avant que la sonnette ne retentisse. Cela doit être Quinn.

Je prends Beth dans mes bras et vais ouvrir la porte.

«Excuse moi de te déranger. J'ai déjà disputé Puck de te l'avoir laissé la pet-» Je la coupe. «-Ce n'est rien. Je l'aime bien cette petite.»

Je lui souris et pendant un instant je me perd dans ses yeux verts. J'ai l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu pendant des siècles. Ne pas l'avoir touché durant des années. Elle me regarde timidement, Beth la rejoint en criant un joyeux «Mamaaan» Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Je dois m'excuser. Je dois tout lui avouer. je dois lui dire que j'ai été stupide, j'ai pensé que j'aurai pu l'oublier, que j'aurai été plus forte que cela, que j'aurai trouvé une autre fille. Mais rien n'y fait elle hante mes pensées. Habiter juste en face d'elle n'aidant pas.

«Bon, bah.. Je vais te laisser Santana...» J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle a une once d'espoir. Elle me tend une opportunité. je dois la saisir.

C'est à cet instant que je dois agir. A cet instant que je dois la récupérer. Je vais lui dire de rester, je vais m'excuser et lui demander pardon. _Et la fierté?_

«D'accord. Bonne fin de journée.» _Bravo Santana. Juste bravo._

Je la vois changer de visage, cette once d'espoir se transforme en une forme de tristesse. _Je suis désolée Q_. Les mots ne sortent pas. Je n'arrive pas à lui dire. Et c'est sans contrôle, sans pouvoir parler que je la vois s'en aller, juste à la porte en face. Elle ne se retourne pas. Je reste plantée devant ma porte d'entrée encore ouverte pendant un moment.

C'est seulement lorsque mon téléphone sonne que je reviens sur terre. Un message de Brittany s'affiche sur l'écran. «Je vais rentrer tard, ne m'attends pas. Et essaie d'arranger les chose avec ta licorne!» Je l'ignore et vais me doucher puis me coucher. De toute façon les vacances étaient bientôt terminées et Quinn tout comme moi prendront un autre chemin. Peut-être qu'il était donc préférable de l' _oublier_ , de retourner chez ma grand-mère... ou de la _récupérer_ et rester chez Brittany...

 **Le lendemain.**

Dernier jour de vacances pour certain, dernier jour de boulot pour moi. Au revoir le bikini rouge ultra sexy, place aux robes rouges ultras moulantes. Je suis pressée de terminer ma journée et enfin retrouver ma maison et ne plus a avoir a monter ou descendre les escaliers de cet immeuble. D'ailleurs apparemment Brittany m'a dit qu'ils avaient réparé l'ascenseur, elle avait vu un papier "réparé" écrit dessus, c'était pas trop tôt!

Je me prépare pour aller sauver le monde à la plage, prend mon sac de premiers secours, mon maillot de bain de travail et ferme la porte d'un coup de pied.

A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais aimé les ascenseurs. Ils se bloquent une fois sur deux. Il fait humide, l'endroit est minuscule et le bruit est infernal. Mais lorsque je vois une jolie blonde monter dedans, je m'empresse d'y entrer, bloquant les portes avec mon bras pour ne pas qu'elles se ferment. Je remarque ses joues rougies et son regard m'esquivant. Je lui offre un sourire charmeur et j'appuie sur le bouton du dernier étage. C'est maintenant que je dois retrouver la Santana d'avant. C'est maintenant que je dois la retrouver. C'est maintenant que je dois changer la donne. Je sens son souffle s'accélérer. C'est à ce moment précis que je me retourne vers elle et la plaque contre le miroir de l'ascenseur. Ses yeux verts s'arrondissent de surprise et sa bouche s'entre-ouvre. Je dépose mes lèvres violemment sur les siennes et rapproche mon corps contre le sien. J'entreprends un baiser violent. Elle fait moins la maline lorsque nous sommes plus que nous deux, pensais-je. Je déplace ma cuisse contre son entrejambe et presse fortement cet endroit. Un léger gémissement résonne. Mes mains autrefois autour de sa nuque se déplace sur ses fesses et je la ramène le plus vers moi pour accentuer la pression de ma cuisse. Un autre gémissement résonne plus fort, la blonde a fermé les yeux. J'aurai juré qu'elle m'aurait repoussé, mais elle ne fait rien. Au contraire, elle répond presque à mon baiser. Un bruit se fait entendre et les portes s'ouvrent. Je me déplace alors, porte mon plus beau sourire narquois et part. La laissant seule, les portes se referment sur une demoiselle totalement perdue.

 **Fin du chapitre 5**

* * *

(Désolée pour les fautes restantes)

Et voilà.. Personnellement je ne le trouve pas super ce chapitre.

Que ce passe t-il dans la tête de Santana? Et comment va réagir Quinn face à ce baiser ? Et surtout comment vont elles faire avec la rentrée de Quinn?!

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis!

Bonne soirée mes petits singes! Et bonne année!

XX  
-Little Monkey. 


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour les ouistitis,

Et oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps! Je n'avais juste aucune idée de la suite, page blanche complète. Donc c'est un très petit chapitre qui vous attend. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré la tournure de celui-ci. On notera que Santana s'est enfin ouverte à Quinn dans ce chapitre! Mais à quel prix?

Celtev: Merci, et oui c'est Santana quand même!

Weedy: Merci beaucoup!

Krokmou: J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, ne me tape pas pour la fin please!

FaberryBrittanaShipper: Oh, je ne sais pas si je vais être pardonnée alors... :P

(Désolée pour les fautes oubliées)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Narrateur Quinn.**

«Non! Non! Non!»

Sans même frapper, j'entrais dans son appartement. Il était déjà 20h. J'avais la rage. Elle ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça. Elle ne peut pas juste m'embrasser dès que je suis bloquée entre quatre murs d'un ascenseur. Non. Elle ne peut pas. C'est beaucoup trop facile. Je veux qu'elle s'excuse, qu'elle me parle. Qu'elle s'ouvre à moi. J'avais bien trop souffert la dernière fois qu'on avait eu une vrai discussion pour oublier aussi vite, pour lui pardonner aussi rapidement. Si elle me voulait vraiment il faudra qu'elle me le montre. Et autrement que par des baisers surprises dans des ascenseurs. Mais étais-ce vraiment utile, alors que je devais partir dès demain? N'allait-il pas être encore plus difficile de retourner en ville ?

Alors que j'entrais dans son appartement, je vois San qui se dirige vers moi.

«Quinn! Je dois te parler.»

Surprise qu'elle veuille discuter, je la laisse commencer.

«J'ai réalisé quelque chose Quinn.. J'ai réalisé pourquoi j'étais autant énervée ce jour là. Le jour où j'ai su ton age. J'étais énervée parce que j'avais tous ses sentiments. Et j'ai essayé de les repousser, j'ai essayé. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je suis désolée Quinn. Je ne suis pas forte pour te montrer à quel point je tiens à toi mais la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour te dire que je voulais te retrouver, c'était ce baiser. J'ai des sentiments pour toi. Je le reconnais, j'ai merdé. J'ai était stupide, complètement idiote. Une grosse conne. Tu peux le dire. Je ne voulais pas m'accrocher à une femme pour qu'au final je sois déçue et blessée. Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureuse d'une adolescente. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'être dans une relation sérieuse alors que je ne savais même pas comment m'y prendre. Ecoute moi, Quinn je reconnais mes erreurs. Mais aujourd'hui je suis prête à me faire pardonner. je suis prête à faire des efforts, je suis prête à t'aimer Quinn. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi depuis qu'on s'est rencontrées. J'ai essayé, j'ai essayé de t'oublier, de passer à autre chose. Mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je ne pensais qu'à toi, qu'à tes lèvres, qu'à ta peau contre la mienne, qu'à ton sourire qui me montrait que tu étais heureuse avec moi. Quand je suis avec toi, Quinn, je comprends enfin ce que les gens veulent dire lorsqu'ils parlent d'amour. Je ne veux pas perdre encore plus de temps. Je suis trop fatiguée à me battre contre ses sentiments. Je veux être avec toi, je n'ai plus peur. Je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je te veux toi Quinn. Je t'aime. Je veux juste toi. Je t'aime, Quinn.»

Malgré toute la force que je mis pour m'en empêcher, des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

«Je... nous deux c'était une erreur. C'est trop tard Santana. Je reprends les cours demain. Je repars Santana.»

Santana me prit alors la main. «Non, ce n'est pas trop tard. Si tu le pensais vraiment tu ne serais pas ici.»

Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête. Je n'arrivais pas, je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer, à penser. Il est vrai, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, goûter à ses lèvres pulpeuses qui me font un appel de phares depuis mon entrée dans l'appartement de la brune. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne devais pas. A quoi bon commencer une histoire si celle-ci va se finir une fois le bac passé?

Pourquoi s'autoriser à aimer si au fond nous savons que nous allons souffrir à la fin? Parce qu'au final, il y a toujours une fin. On ne peut pas le nier. Pourquoi s'attacher à une personne si, en fin de compte, nous allons la perdre d'une quelconque façon? Pourquoi s'investir et donner son temps pour à la fin finir seule et devoir recommencer? Pourquoi vouloir quelques temps de bonheur pour s'enfoncer dans son malheur après une rupture?

Mais surtout, pourquoi mes lèvres sont-elles posées sur celles de la latina, pendant que je me pose toutes ces questions?

Je l'embrasse à mon tour et une seconde fois nous ne contrôlons pas ce qui vient par la suite. Un baiser un peu plus intense, des mains baladeuses des gestes rapides remplis de désespoir, nos actions montrent notre envie à toutes les deux de finalement faire disparaître toute cette tension, depuis notre précédente rupture. C'est ainsi que nous faisions l'amour. Pour la dernière fois. Pour la dernière fois, je l'avais embrassé.

* * *

Je l'avais regardé dormir paisiblement pendant que j'attendais le bon moment pour partir dans la nuit. Il ne fallait pas que je reste. Il fallait que je prenne mes affaires et que je parte le plus vite possible. Parce qu'une fois Santana réveillée, je n'aurai plus la force de partir. Et je devais fuir. Je devais retourner au lycée. Je devais continuer mes études. J'avais plusieurs heures de route, si je voulais être à l'heure, il fallait que je me dépêche.

Je m'habillais et allais dans mon appartement. Heureusement Santana avait le sommeil lourd et elle n'avait pas entendu la porte grincer.

* * *

 **Point de vue Santana.**

Je me réveilla, d'humeur taquine. Je passais mon bras pour y retrouver une chevelure blonde mais mon bras était trop court. Je parcourus alors une grande partie et ouvris difficilement les yeux. Personne. Je n'avais pourtant pas rêvée. J'avais bien dormi avec Quinn. Non ?

Seul un bout de papier était à la place encore chaude de la blonde. Je me levais, ouvris les volets pour laisser la lueur du soleil entrer dans ma chambre. Je pris le papier et adossée à la fenêtre maintenant ouverte, le lus.

 _« Santana,_

 _Je t'adresse cette lettre pour te dire que je suis désolée. Je dois rompre avec toi. Je n'aurai pas du essayer, je n'aurai pas du t'embrasser._ _J'ai pensé que j'aurai pu le faire. Etre avec toi. Mais je ne peux pas. C'est bien trop dur à supporter. Je veux être avec toi, San. Mais je ne peux pas._ _Je suis surement déjà dans ma ville natale au moment où tu lis ce papier. C'est surement très égoïste de ma part, je n'ai juste pas la force de rester à ton réveil. Je dois continuer les études. Je ne peux pas rester en vacances éternellement._ _Je veux juste que tu saches que je regrette rien de ces vacances.  
Peut-être qu'un jour on se retrouvera._

 _J'espère simplement que tu me comprendras, que tu ne m'en voudras pas éternellement._

 _Je suis désolée._

 _Q. »_

Et dans un geste désespérée, je courrais sur mon téléphone, mes doigts tremblaient. Je devais trouver le numéro de Quinn. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard. Alors j'appelai son numéro.

"Le numéro que vous venez de composer n'est plus attribué (...)"

 **Fin du chapitre 6**

* * *

Et voilà, je sais, c'est triste, pauvre Santana!  
Que pensez-vous de la réaction de la latina ? Et l'acte de Quinn?

XX  
Little Monkey


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir, bonjour!**

Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau et dernier chapitre! On se retrouve en bas pour les infos!

Krokmou: Merci ! Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici! J'espère tout de même que la fin "brutale" te plaira.

(Désolée pour les fautes oubliées)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Quelques mois plus tard, Quinn a obtenu son diplôme.**

 **Narrateur Santana.**

Le soleil d'été chauffait le sable doux de la plage. J'avais continué de travailler, j'essayais d'oublier la chevelure blonde qui hantait mes pensées du matin au soir. J'enchaînais les conquêtes comme les bouteilles d'alcools. On pouvait bien penser que j'étais pathétique, je n'en avais plus rien à faire. Comme si tout ce qui m'entourait avait perdu tout intérêt. C'était la première fois que j'avais ouvert et offert mon cœur à quelqu'un. C'était malheureusement pas la première fois qu'on me l'arrachait pour le briser en mille morceaux. J'avais perdu espoir en l'amour, je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer de nouveau. Ou du moins me permettre une telle chose. Il m'arrivait souvent de penser à Quinn. Et à sa fille. A notre rencontre, à nos moments passés ensemble. Je me demandais comment on avait pu en arriver là. Mais la vérité c'est que je n'en n'avais aucune idée.

C'était un jour comme les autres. Des milliers de personnes se baignaient, bronzaient, jouaient et rigolaient. Je les surveillais, afin que personne ne meurt noyé, ou étouffé. J'avais sauvé quelques vies cette après-midi. J'étais contente qu'aucun accident n'avait eu lieu. Je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à regarder une mère de famille pleurer la mort de son fils ou autre. J'avais juste envie de sauver des gens et rentrer chez moi, prendre une bière et me poser dans le canapé.

Pourtant des cris commençait à se faire entendre.

* * *

 **Narrateur Quinn.**

Je respirais un bon coup. J'avais eu mon diplôme, les vacances d'été étaient présentes, ma fille était heureuse de revenir en vacances. Tout allait pour le mieux. Cependant, une fois de plus, les yeux noisettes de la brune envahissaient mon esprit. J'imaginais toutes les situations possibles. Qu'elle avait retrouvé quelqu'un et qu'elle était heureuse, qu'elle avait déménagé, qu'elle s'était mise avec Britany, qu'elle était partie. Mais au fond j'espérais qu'elle n'avait pas tourné la page sur notre histoire, j'espérais que je lui manquais et qu'elle m'aimait encore. Après tout ce temps sans nouvelle, après avoir rompu avec elle précipitamment et par lettre, j'espérais qu'elle me pardonne.

Beth courait sur le sable fin, elle me disait de la suivre tandis que je lui criais d'arrêter de courir aussi vite. Elle me distançait de plusieurs mètres. Je n'avais pas fait attention à la route qu'elle avait prise. La même route que j'ai couru il y a quelques mois auparavant. La route que j'avais prise lorsque ma fille était en train de se noyer.

«Beth! Revient ici tout de suite!»

Ma petite tête blonde sauta dans l'eau et cria à l'aide. Je ne comprenais pas son geste, pourquoi faisait-elle cela?

* * *

 **Narrateur Santana.**

Une fois de plus, sans réfléchir, je me mis à courir vers l'eau et les cris devenaient de plus en plus forts et réguliers. Je sautais dans l'eau chauffée par le soleil et sortis la petite fille de l'eau. C'est qu'une fois sur terre que je l'avais reconnu. Beth. Il n'a fallu que quelques secondes pour que sa mère, Quinn soit juste à côté de nous.

«Beth qu'est-ce qui t'a prit?!»

Elle disputait sa fille, ce n'était ni méchant, ni trop souple. Un parfait juste milieu pour qu'elle ne recommence pas son acte.

Quinn me jeta alors un regard, un regard surprit. Elle m'avait reconnu également. En même temps on ne change pas une personne en quelques mois.

«Santana.»

Elle avait prononcé mon nom comme si elle voulait être certaine de ne pas rêver, comme si elle voulait être sure que je sois bien là, devant elle.

Dans un geste désespéré, je la pris dans mes bras. Je la serrais pour ne pas qu'elle s'envole, alors qu'au fond je n'avais qu'une envie, lui crier de partir, lui hurler ma colère et ma tristesse. Mais ce jour là je n'en ai rien fait. Je l'ai prise encore et encore dans mes bras. J'avais ce besoin de la sentir contre moi, de sentir sa présence, son odeur, de sentir ses cheveux dorés me chatouiller les épaules. Je ne savais pas si moi-même je rêvais ou si cela était bien réel. C'était difficile de le deviner avec toutes ces fois ou j'ai rêvé de ce moment. Mais quand j'ai senti ses lèvres sur les miennes, je l'ai su. J'ai su que c'était en train de se passer, que ce n'était pas encore une de ces rêveries. Non, c'était bien réel. C'était magique, agréable, délicieux, enivrant. Mais c'était surtout bien la réalité.

«Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement désolée San, je suis désolée, désolée, désolée.»

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, j'étais amoureuse de cette fille, j'étais dingue de cette blonde. Elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi, je l'aurai suivi aveuglement.

«Je ne te laisserai plus jamais, tu m'entends, plus jamais. Je t'aime aussi Santana, je ne veux que toi aussi. Je veux être avec toi pour le restant de ma vie.»

Et finalement ce jour-ci, je suis bien rentrée chez moi, j'ai bu ma bière et je me suis posée sur le canapé comme prévu. Sauf que ce soir-là, je n'étais pas seule.

* * *

 **Dix ans plus tard.**

 **Narrateur Beth.**

«Maman, je peux avoir mon argent de poche en avance? Kyle et moi allons au ciné.»

Je suppliais ma mère de dire oui, et par "supplier" je voulais dire lui faire les yeux doux. Kyle était mon copain et j'avais vraiment envie de passer un moment avec lui.

«No, no me gusta la familia Giardi!»

Cependant, Santana n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire par mon beau regard. Alors il fallait que je la joue autrement.

«Mais maman! C'est grâce à moi que vous êtes mariées maman et toi ! Sans ma mission noyade vous vous seriez même rencontrées! S'il te plait!»

Je voyais la latina roulait des yeux et m'offrir un de ses sourires qu'elle avait l'habitude de me faire lorsqu'elle savait que j'avais raison. J'étais fière d'avoir été là pour elles deux. Maman Q n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse qu'à ce jour. Et j'étais fière d'avoir Maman S comme deuxième mère.

Il faut dire que j'ai été plutôt douée pour ce coup.

Santana me donna alors l'argent et je lui rendis un énorme sourire. Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et partie en courant vers la porte.

«Gracias, te quiero!»

* * *

 **Narrateur Quinn.**

Je regardais la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux sans rien dire. Une fois ma fille partie je viens m'asseoir aux côtés de la femme que j'aimais.

Je l'embrassais et je la voyais me sourire. Dans un chuchotement je lui dis alors:

«Je suis heureuse avec toi.»

Elle haussa un sourcil et me répondit qu'elle l'était aussi.

«Voyons comment je peux te rendre encore plus heureuse.»

Et une seconde plus tard la brune était assise à califourchon sur mon corps. Un baiser endiablé réchauffait la pièce.

J'avais une fille extraordinaire, je vivais de ma passion, j'avais un toit et je vivais avec la femme que j'aimais le plus au monde. Je ne regrettais pas une seule seconde d'avoir choisi cette destination de vacances. Je ne regrettais pas un seul instant d'avoir épousé celle qui faisait naître chaque jour un sourire sur mes lèvres. Non. Je ne regrettais pas d'avoir céder à la tentation. J'aimais Santana et j'étais enfin heureuse avec la brune.

Il n'y a rien que je regrette.

 **Fin du chapitre 7.**

* * *

 **Fin de** ** _I just want you._**

* * *

 ** _Voilà, c'est terminé!_**

La fin est un peu bâclée et rapide mais j'ai d'autres projets d'histoires en cours et je ne me voyais pas aller plus loin avec celle-ci n'ayant plus d'idées pour nos deux héroïnes.  
Et je ne me voyais pas faire une fin triste.  
J'espère tout de même que cette petite histoire vous aura plu! Merci de m'avoir suivie!

Des bisous mes petits singes.


End file.
